Terrible Things
by ImperfectWonderland
Summary: Immediately, that boy sat up straighter, his mouth running dry. Her eyes, blue as sapphires, scanned over his face before smiling at him. The green headed teenager was absolutely frozen in his seat. She was hands down the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. "Now son, I'm only telling you this... Because life, can do terrible things."


_Hi friends, how are all of you? As you probably noticed, I have changed my pen name. No longer is it DorkyReader859 but is now smilingbutbroken. It's pretty self explanatory, sadly ;( _

_Anyhoo, I have this one shot and I was crying while I wrote this. I don't usually do that. Honestly, get the tissues out because you probably will cry. But actually, this is probably one of my favorite stories I've ever written. Probably because it's a song fic (in a way) and I'm using my favorite song. The song is Terrible Things by Mayday Parade and I **HIGHLY RECOMMEND **you listen to it while reading. Type in "terrible things by mayday parade" on YouTube and click on the first video. It should be a lyric video with a white background. Well, it doesn't have to be that video since you won't even be watching it but that's just what I listen to :3_

_SERIOUSLY GET THE TISSUES. _

_Oh, and DON'T YOU DARE review and say "Drew is SO ooc". I did it on purpose, so CHILLAX BRO. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Terrible Things_

* * *

_By the time I was your age, I'd give anything  
To fall in love truly, was all I could think  
That's when I met your mother, the girl of my dreams  
The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen_

An eighteen year old boy sat bored in one of his many classes for the day. Idly, he chewed on the eraser of his pencil as his teacher kept talking about something that no one cared about. His green eyes lazily scanned over the room, observing the other teenagers in his class. It was his senior year, and the year had only just begun. Already, he knew this next semester was going to drag.

Suddenly, the door opened and a brunette girl the boy had never seen tripped into the room, dropping her books at the same time. He sat up a little straighter, furrowing his brow as the girl muttered apologies and scooped to pick up her books, her face hidden behind a curtain of hair.

The teacher spoke, the class's attention now on her. She announced a new student would be joining this year. The girl shyly made her way up to the front and looked up, now locking eyes with the boy who sat in the back.

Immediately, that boy sat up straighter, his mouth running dry. Her eyes, blue as sapphires, scanned over his face before smiling at him, completely forgetting about her embarrassing entrance. The green headed teenager was absolutely frozen in his seat. She was hands down the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

The brunette snapped her gaze back to the teacher's as she instructed her to take a seat by the boy in the back. She did as she was told.

Once she made her way in the back, she turned and faced the boy.

"May Maple, nice to meet you."

"Drew Hayden."

And it definitely was nice to meet her.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.  
I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe  
I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"_

The two were strolling around the park. It was dark and the stars were shining above their heads, making her eyes shine that much more. Their hands were tightly clasped together as their shoulders occasionally brushed.

They had been dating for about four months, and were halfway through their senior year. Time seemed to fly by, especially when there was that one person by your side.

As the two were laughing, the same boy with green locks from the back of the classroom stopped and turned to face the girl in front of him. The wind was slightly blowing, causing a piece of brown hair to fall in her eyes. Gently, he brushed it back and tucked it behind her ear. She grabbed his hand, holding it against her cheek before she began talking.

"Are you in love with me?"

The boy's eyes widened slightly. What a blunt thing to say, especially when he was just about to declare his feelings for her.

"What makes you think I am?"

She stared into his eyes, smiling. "I can see it in your eyes. When I catch you staring at me all I see is adoration. Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
Because life, can do terrible things_

At a ripe age of thirty-nine years, he walked down the steps, searching for the younger version of himself. Luckily, he found him easily. The young teenager was sitting on the sofa, texting. He only took his gaze off the small screen for mere seconds, nodding at his father, before going back to what he was doing.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Just some girl I met. She's cute."

A feeling of pain tightened in the older man's chest.

"I think we should have a talk."

"About what? I already know about safe sex, Dad."

"No, not about that. It's much more than that. Life can do terrible things."

"What are you talking about? Old age catching up to you?"

The young boy didn't know what his father was about to tell him.

Suddenly, his father asked if he wanted to know more about his mother. The boy sat up straight, these conversations were rare. Usually, the green headed adult was quiet, a look of sadness in his eyes – especially when someone spoke of her.

Of course, the son said yes. From what he knew, his mother was beautiful and kind. Perfect in a way. All he knew of her was that she had disappeared when he was younger. Why she disappeared, he never knew. It was something that was never spoken of, and he was smart enough to not ask.

"Tell me about her. Please."

_Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink  
And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything  
Too young to notice, and too dumb to care  
Love was a story, that couldn't compare  
_

Just like the night when the two had expressed their love for one another, the stars were out again, shining brightly. Only this time, the two were older, having just graduated from high school.

It was summer. The air was hot and humid, even though it was in the night. That still didn't stop the two from staying close and cuddled together on the roof.

A few empty beer bottles were littered around the two. They were tipsy, but not drunk. Taking another swig of alcohol, the boy said something causing the girl next to him to laugh. Nights like these was what the two loved. Sitting, enjoying each other's company and not having a care in the world.

They hadn't even been dating for a year yet their love was stronger than most couple's. Anybody could see the attraction between the two. It was undeniable how much they cared for the other.

Under the stars, the two sat, spilling secrets and laughing. They didn't care that the sun was coming up and that they hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. They were too wrapped up in this moment.

Too wrapped up in their love.

_I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?  
I made you a present with paper and string.  
Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.  
You know that I love you, will you marry me?"  
_

It seemed as though late night talks and stars were a regular thing for the couple. Once again, the same couple walked in the dark, this time around a lake, occasionally pausing to skip rocks in the lake.

Again, the two stopped and picked up rocks, seeing who could skip them the farthest. It was always a competition between the two. The girl laughed and threw in a rock before taking off her shoes and getting in the water, it coming up to her knees. With a playful smile, she splashed the boy. His own smirk grew on his face as he charged at the girl and scooped her up in his arms, smiling as she squealed in delight.

The laughter stopped when he let go of her and she was thrown into the water, making a splash. Moments later, she resurfaced, brown hair a shade darker. Opening her mouth to toss an insult at him, he silenced her by pressing his lips against hers.

Confused by the action, she furrowed her brows. Usually, the young adult would let her yell at him and laugh it off. He found her complaining hilarious and entertaining.

When the two pulled away, their foreheads stayed pressed together, her damp one against his dry one. Like he'd down two years ago, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly, he reached in his pocket and took out a box tied neatly with string.

"Open it. Carefully, too, you klutz."

Still confused, the beautiful young woman obeyed and tugged on one of the strings. She let the string fall into the cold water as she lifted the lid. Inside was a much smaller velvet box. Immediately, her eyes grew wet, a lump forming in the back of her throat.

He grabbed the box from her hands and opened it, the bigger box falling in the water and forgotten. Her delicate hands were placed over her mouth, stopping the sharp intake of breath. Still, fresh tears fell down her soft cheeks.

"You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

A cry escaped from her lips and a waterfall of tears came. She nodded, barely able to make out the word he wanted to hear. His arms wrapped around her slim body, hoisting her in his arms. The two stood like that for a while, happy as could be. Nothing could end this happiness. Nothing.

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
Because life, can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
That God, shows you differently  
_

Leaving the newborn baby with her husband, she stepped out of the door, going to run some "errands". Chewing her lip, she silently got in the car and drove to the building she was all too familiar with.

Upon her arrival, she walked up to the check-in desk, signing the appropriate papers before going to sit in one of those annoying plastic chairs. Mindlessly, she picked up a magazine and flipped through it. All was well until she stopped on an ad with a happy couple. Pressing her lips together, she threw the magazine down as her name was called.

The fact that there was a happy couple on the ad didn't upset her, because she was happy. Happier than she ever thought possible. The problem was, something was out there to ruin that happiness.

Slowly, she rose and followed the kind nurse to the room of her doctor. As always, he greeted her with a tight smile, asking if she was ready for more tests. She nodded grimly as always.

Two hours. That's how long she was there when her phone beeped with a message from her very worried love. With a painful smile, she typed back her response to reassure him everything was fine. It really wasn't though.

She knew everything was going to come crashing down when the doctor came back in the room with the results.

He told her what she knew he was going to all along and left her alone with her thoughts after she kindly asked him to leave. She sobbed into her hands, not knowing what to do.

_She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing?  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please, don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"  
_

Two months later, she trudged back into her home after another appointment, tired and exhausted. She fell into his arms and began crying, knowing it was finally time to tell him. She didn't want to, though. She couldn't.

Shakily, she took a breath, telling him to let her go. Of course he protested. His wife was sobbing in his arms and all he wanted to do was hold her. He was her protector. But, after her fighting, he loosened his arms and allowed her slip out, the woman he loved immediately walking to the opposite side of the room.

He asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer.

"Where's the baby?"

"Asleep."

She nodded. Her normally shining blue eyes were now dark and tired, bags under her eyes and her skin a pale and sickly color. He'd noticed the change in her for weeks now, but whenever he asked her what was wrong or told her to go to the doctor, she'd say no. It would turn into an argument usually.

Slowly, she raised her arms and buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"I have something terrible to tell you."

Worried, he asked what was wrong, telling her he'd love her no matter what.

With one last heart wrenching sob, she told him the truth.

"I've only got weeks."

_Slow, so slow  
I fell to the ground, on my knees  
_

His whole world came crumbling down as he sank to his knees in the middle of the hospital. It couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but your wife has passed away."

The tears wouldn't stop. He gritted his teeth and looked behind him, seeing her family and his, both sides crying. He couldn't be around them anymore, he needed to get out.

He made sure his son was safe with _her _mom before running out of the room that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller.

Once outside, he ran to his car and speedily drove out of the parking lot. He drove, and drove, and drove, finally getting where he wanted to be.

The park by their high school, where they first said those three words.

He opened the door and ran out, running up a hill and sinking to his knees again when he got to the top. He pounded his fist into a tree nearby and ignored the blood dripping down his hands.

Letting out a scream he punched the ground, punched trees, threw rocks, _anything_.

His beautiful girl had passed and was now left with nothing. Of course, he still had his son but his other half was gone. No longer would she cuddle up to him at the end of the day, playing with hair. There would be no more late night talks, no more playful arguments, no more comforting her from the occasional nightmare, no more slow, passionate kisses, no more… no more _her_. She was gone.

Gone.

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose  
To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
I can't bear to see the same happen to you._

There was his father, in tears, barely able to talk. Not once has he seen him like this.

"Dad. . . ."

Slowly, he rose, walking over to join the man he looked up to so much. It had just been the two of them throughout his life and he loved his dad deeply.

He wrapped him in a hug, not caring about his "man-pride".

"Dad… D-Dad, I love you. I wish Mom was here. So badly."

A tear made its way down his own cheek, his father squeezing him tightly.

"Please, I can't let you do this to yourself. I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

_Now son, I'm only telling you this...  
...Because life, can do terrible things_

Now, a fifty year old, he pulled up to the all too familiar place and park the old car in the grass. His son was grown up and married, with three children of his own. All the older man wanted was for his son to have the happiness he never had, and hopefully he would.

Slowly, he walked, the leaves crunching with each step he took. When he finally reached his spot, he put down the object he was carrying and knelt down.

His fingers traced over the engraved stone as he whispered the words to himself.

"May Hayden; Mother, Daughter, and Wife."

He paused.

"I love you, _you were the best thing that happened to me_."

* * *

_Are you crying? BECAUSE I AM. HOLY CRAP THE TEARS ARE REAL. Okay, I really like this, it's my favorite story. I hope you all like it too even though it was sad. Ugh, I don't know what to do with my life. _

_Yeah, so feel free to PM me if you're wondering about my new pen name; I guess it is pretty sketch lol._

_OH AND ATTENTION FOR ANONYMOUS LOVE READERS: I should be updating within the next week, sorry for the wait!_

_I also changed my bio, you should read it :3_

_I LOVE ALL MY PANCAKES :3_


End file.
